


contrary to popular belief, lance does have what it takes

by RedFez



Series: what goes around, comes around [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, kinda heavy on the hurt light on the comfort tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFez/pseuds/RedFez
Summary: Space may be Lance's true love, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to meet his soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is?? My first time really actually writing from Lance's pov and I hope I did him justice?? tbh it felt weird to write from his pov so.....
> 
> As per usual, completely unbetaed and unedited.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Enjoy.

Space is, always has been, and will likely remain, Lance's true love. The twinkling stars, the glowing moon, the scorching sun - he's longed to be among them for as long as he can remember. When asked, he couldn't say exactly what he found so endearing about it. But no matter what, space was where he wanted to be.

Lance loved his family, could hardly bear to be away from them for too long, but the vast openness that stretched out, endless, in the sky - that's where he wanted to be. In his mind's eye, he was up there, and preferably his soulmate would be right beside him.

Who, speaking of, Lance could only hope that the first thing he said to them was significant because the words "Who are you?" had been said to him countless times during first meetings. Nothing ever came of those meetings, his words never matched up with the other's mark, but still, Lance had hope.

After growing up in a family with two parents that were each other's soulmate, and seeing his older siblings meet and fall in love with their own soulmates... Lance may want to be among the stars, but meeting his soulmate also sounds pretty damn nice.

Space was what drew him to join the Garrison. Despite his apparent inability to be as good as he'd like to be, he pushed himself and pushed himself to be the best he could possibly be. Fighter class was his goal, and he'd be damned if he didn't make it there.

His soulmate was what drew him to unabashedly flirt. If his own mark was so unmemorable, he'd have to make sure his opening line was clearly him. It seemed like a good enough plan, even if the cheesy pick up lines usually earned more sneers than anything.

Still, even with the knowledge of his soulmate, Lance had dated a few people prior to attending the Garrison. Most only went on one or two dates with him, but one girl stayed with him for five months - and she only broke up with him because she had met her soulmate. Lance didn't begrudge her, though they fell into a slightly uneasy friendship. Officially, they stopped talking the day Lance left for the Garrison.

-x-

Pidge was the first person Lance ever met who didn't have a mark. At first, Lance didn't like that idea - the thought of someone not having a soulmate was... unthinkable. But quickly he learned Pidge didn't care, and nor did they have any desire to have a soulmate. They were more than happy to never fall in love.

Hunk, on the other hand, had the words "Nor are you." written across his left ankle. It was easy to figure out that Lance and Hunk weren't soulmates.

The three of them - well, mostly Hunk and Lance as Pidge, for the most part, kept to themself - made up what was arguably the most ragtag team in the whole place. Even Keith, who rarely spoke with anyone, seemed better able to properly get his team through simulation after simulation without any major hangups.

Which only added to the deep-rooted jealousy that burned within Lance. Lance had always prided himself as being easygoing and friendly, and to have Keith of all people show him up at teamwork was devastating. When Keith was finally kicked out, Lance was more than willing to admit he was glad - glad because finally he could be the best of the best.

Lance didn't care much to hear why the other had been kicked out - he knew why, it wasn't like word didn't get around, but at the heart of it, Lance would likely never have to see his rival again.

Lance had never even so much as spoken to Keith while the black-haired teen had attended, but he knew, inherently, they wouldn't have been friends even if they had.

The night they rescued Shiro - the night Lance found out that Keith didn't even know who he was - the fact that Keith had "Who are you?" to him didn't even register. Lance had been hearing that phrase his whole life, and to get hung up on it coming from his rival of all people would have been dumb.

Given, too, the fact that Keith hadn't reacted to Lance's opening protests only cemented the idea further.

Having the Blue Lion choose him over Keith, or Shiro - or any of the others felt... nice. He was wanted and needed by someone (something?) other than his family or Hunk. Saying he didn't enjoy the feeling would be a complete lie.

It didn't take long to establish Allura was not in fact his soulmate - her first words matched the mark on his arm, but she didn't have a mark at all - Alteans apparently had a different way of finding their soulmate, though neither Allura nor Coran were willing to share what that was. No matter, whatever it was, Lance apparently didn't match up with her. It didn't stop Lance from flirting with her, though - truthfully, he just rather enjoyed flirting with her for the sake of flirting.

-x-

Sitting on the floor of one of the castle's observatories, Lance stared out the window into the dark. He'd longed to up among the stars for so long, and now he was finally there, he just wanted to go him. Lightly tracing the words on his forearm, he wondered what his soulmate was doing, how everyone on earth was doing. In that moment, he just wished he'd met his soulmate - instead, it was highly likely he would die trying to save the universe. Which, Lance wasn't exactly going to complain seeing as at least he'd go out protecting the ones he loved, but it was looking less and less likely that he'd see his family again or ever meet his soulmate.

The quiet snick of the door opening pulled Lance from his thoughts, and he glanced to the opening to see Keith standing there with a troubled look on his face.

"There you are, Lance," Keith exclaimed, the trouble ebbing into a smile. "Dinner is going to be served soon."

Lance forced a smile back, plastering on his cheeriest front as he stood up. "Space goo again, I'm guessing? Man, will Coran ever make us anything else."

Keith bumped his shoulder against Lance's, offering a reassuring smile. He didn't bother asking why Lance was on his own. "Maybe he and Hunk can make something together if we ever get the right ingredients."

Lance just laughed quietly before taking off running down the hallway, throwing an, "Race you there!" over his shoulder. He didn't need to look back to know Keith had begun to run as well.

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this entirely on my phone and lemme tell you, autocorrect kept changing Coran to Clean and tbh autocorrect is the WORST.
> 
> Also it's 4am at the time of my posting this so when I wake up I'll likely go over it and actually edit it instead of just *gestures* posting wildly.
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://kaze.cf/)


End file.
